fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Sparkling!
Pretty Cure Sparkling! (Purikyua Supākuringu!) ''is a fanmade magical girl series created by FrustratingUsernames and the first installment in her fanseries. Hopefully, it will begin airing by the fall of 2017. The series' main motifs are good virtues, angels and demons, and a lot of sparkles. '''Author's Note': Please don't edit my pages. Also, I do not own any images that may be used for my series. One last thing: this is a work of fiction. This is all from the creator's imagination, and any references to anything you can think of are used fictitiously. Any other resemblances to anything else are entirely coincidental. This work is still in the making, so not everything is set in stone yet. Synopsis "Determination! Inspiration! Motivation! Those are what make a true warrior!" Years, decades, and centuries have passed. The world is still in motion after the Great Precure War and Sealing of the Demon Taidana, a fearsome and evil villain who had almost wrecked havoc on the world. In the small, historical mountain village of Tsukiyama, different from the usual urban setting of Japan, a normal day of a certain schoolgirl consists of waking up late, barely beating the toll of the bell tower, pushing through her school activities, getting home from school in the late afternoon, and helping her mother with housework. This was the life of Haijime Eiko, that is, until the day after her fourteenth birthday. Ever since the recent events of humans seemingly being possessed by unknown spirits called Sloths, the Light has chosen three girls to be the third generation of reincarnated souls of the legendary warriors known as Pretty Cure. A messenger has been sent out from the Kingdom of Light to deliver the news to the chosen ones, but the rising evil lurks around every corner. It has to reach the new Precure in time! Characters Pretty Cure * Hajime Eiko / Cure Ember - The first member of Sparkling Precure, chosen to battle the power of the Sloths and save the affected people from the clutches of the Hell Demons. As a child, she could never really make friends, and the only neighbor that had a child her age was the Uchiyama family. Eiko and Isana grew up being in each other's company a lot, and when the time came for middle school, their friendship slowly drifted apart, even more when Isana became the council president. Eiko didn't want to be ignored by her friend like everyone else, but luckily, their friendship strengthened again when they became Precure. * Uchiyama Isana / Cure Wave - The second member of Sparkling Precure, who is the student council president of Nobuku Middle School and also Eiko's best friend since childhood. With her stone-like heart and cold beauty, she has a reputation among the students as the Yuki-Onna, or Snow Woman. People wonder how a person like Eiko could be friends with a person like Isana, and truth is, they wouldn't have been good friends if it weren't for their being neighbors. She has sky blue hair tied in a braid, but in her Precure form, her hair lightens significantly, almost turning white. * Ayumu Chiyo / Cure Spark - The third member of Sparkling Precure, who is the artist of the group. She's a happy-go-lucky kind of character, similar to the main protagonist, but not quite. Chiyo is much more outgoing and social. When she has a spark of inspiration, she will want to make a sketch or drawing of it. She loves painting landscapes of the beautiful mountains, the sparkling rivers, and the lush greenery. Her yellow hair is reduced to a cute bob cut, but in her Precure form, her hair grows longer, curling up towards the back. * Tojo Kiseki / Cure Wish - Kiseki is the last Pretty Cure of this generation, which is the first to have a fourth member. Originally, she had been one of the Hell Demons known as Invidia, but after she was finally reached by Cure Ember and the others, her feelings became pure so that the Light manifested itself to her, allowing her to become a Pretty Cure. Now she is on the path of redemption, fighting against those who were once her previous allies. Her medium-length dark purple hair is wavy and untampered with. She wears a headband that Chiyo made for her. Kingdom of Light The kingdom is in direct contact with the divine beings from above, where they have blessed the kingdom with their Light. It is also where Gabriel came from. *'Gabriel '- He is the messenger sent from the Kingdom of Light to grant the new Precure their power. Like all citizens of the kingdom, he is a guardian angel with a soft golden aura engulfing him. When he came to the human world and befriended the Precure, they wouldn't be able to hear him in their human form, so he went inside Eiko's Sparkling Cell to communicate with them. *'Uriel' - He has been sent down later on in the series to keep an eye on and continue to guide Kiseki along the right path. Like Gabriel, he is a guardian angel and he resides in Cure Wish's Shining Disc. Unlike his other angel companion, Uriel has a shorter temper and can be hotheaded at times, but he's still very kind and caring. Hell Demons They have awakened once more, bound by the never-ending cycle that they must repeat, and never once have they claimed a victory. Only four are reborn at once to face off against the Pretty Cure, including Belphegor, who can reincarnate as many times as them. * Belphegor - He is the son of Taidana, who had created him from all the negative energy he could muster before he was sealed. Belphegor's goal is to gather as much negative energy from the humans as he can to restore his father to his former glory, who still happens to be sealed underneath the mountain of Tsukiyama by the first generation Precure. He is the mastermind behind the scenes, and he makes the Deadly Sins do the dirty work for him. * Sloths '''- These are the spirits summoned by Acedia, possessing humans who have fallen prey to Tristitia's words. They look like regular ghosts, with an eerie white glow and a pale blue outline to them. Once they go into the human body, they become one with their soul. The human falls to the ground, in pain, but then they will go rigid, their eyes red, until a burst of black energy envelopes them. Then their appearance changes entirely, growing ten times their normal size. * '''The Deadly Sins Along with Belphegor, three sisters of the Seven Deadly Sins have been reborn: Acedia, the sin of sloth, Tristitia, the sin of sorrow, and Invidia, the sin of envy. They were created by Belphegor, similar to the way Taidana had created him. The sisters call him Master Belphegor. *'Acedia '- Like her master, Acedia is a lazy Hell Demon, and would rather watch humans despair by themselves rather than causing work for herself by influencing them. She doesn't want to face whatever wrath her master has stored within himself, however, so she does his bidding. *'Tristitia' - Tristitia always has a gloomy atmosphere about her, and doesn't always get along with Acedia that much because her attitude seems contagious. Acedia would complain about her most of the time, but in the end, they are sisters. When the Sloths are summoned, Tristitia would be the one to whisper into the human's ear, to discourage them further and leave no rooms for their hopes and dreams. *'Invidia '- Invidia was always envious of her sisters, and for good reason too. Whenever she's with them, she feels left out, and that's because of their status as "twins". While her sisters could summon spirits and persuade humans, Invidia could only gather the evil energy and send it to Belphagor since they would be busy arguing, but both of her sisters were able to do that. When she became a Precure, however, she was a little relieved to leave them behind. 'Taidana' He was a great threat to humanity before he was sealed. His origin is still unknown, but he has most likely been on Earth since the dawn of the humans, fed and grown by their negativity. Ever since humanity has sparked intelligence, Taidana gained power, and around the Kamakura Period, something called a Sloth was formed to possess a human whose emotions have swayed from his original path. Creating more and more Sloths, Taidana realized that he could dominate the world at the pace that he was going. When a Sloth possessed a certain girl's mother, that was when the Light from the heavens awakened, enabling her to become the first Pretty Cure of this universe. Items Blazing Cell - This item is what Eiko uses to transform into Cure Ember. It's also where Gabriel resides. Glittering Cell - This is what Isana uses to transform into Cure Wave. Sparkling Cell - This is what Chiyo uses to transform into Cure Spark. Shining Disc - This is what Kiseki uses to transform into Cure Wish, and it's also where Uriel resides. Locations Trivia Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure Sparkling! Category:Fan Series Category:FrustratingUsernames